Sed de Venganza
by EnterradoR
Summary: Finalizado el torneo de Cell, Vegeta va a cobrar venganza contra la androide que antes lo había derrotado de forma humillante. ¿Podrá 18 resistir el nuevo poder de Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! Este fic se centra un dia despues de la muerte de Cell, horas mas tarde de que Mirai Trunks volviera a su tiempo. Ojala les guste ;D

**Sed de Venganza.**

Capítulo I:

"Jamás volveré a pelear". Aquellas palabras increíblemente habían salido de la boca de un saiyajin. Y más increíble aún, había sido el mismísimo Vegeta quien las había dicho.

Todo había finalizado. El maldito Kakarotto se había sacrificado por salvar a la Tierra una vez más. Su eterno rival se había ido para siempre. Ahora jamás podría demostrarle que el príncipe de los saiyajins era el más fuerte de todos. Nunca podría cumplir su destino de ser el más fuerte y darle una soberana paliza. Estaba su hijo todavía, pero Gohan era sólo un crío que aunque tuviese mucho poder no era un verdadero guerrero como si lo era su eterno rival. Golpeó la pared de la ducha con impotencia mientras sentía la fría agua recorrer cada sector de su soleada piel. Gruñó con furia asimilando que la motivación de vencer a su némesis se había esfumado con su muerte. ¿Ahora que razón tendría para vivir? ¿Bulma? Suspiró fastidiado. Ella sólo era una terrícola que podría llenar su vacío corazón, pero jamás podría darle la felicidad de tener una buena pelea. Jamás podría darle la emoción que se siente el superar y humillar a tu rival. Sin Kakarotto no tenía motivación... ¿a quién trataría de superar ahora? Ese maldito se había atrevido a morir cuando perfectamente pudo haberlo evitado.

— ¡Maldito insecto! — gritó asqueado con la decisión que había tomado su gran rival.

Posó ambas manos en la pared y agachó levemente su cabeza para sentir como el agua se deslizaba a través de su nuca y espalda. Tenía tanta rabia y tanta impotencia que sentía que destruiría el planeta entero si no hallaba una forma de liberar tanta frustración, pero... ¿qué podía hacer para desatar la impotencia que su alma sentía? Lamentablemente ya no tenía a ningún rival al cual superar... sin Kakarotto no valía la pena luchar. Tal como había dicho antes, jamás volvería a pelear. Maldijo su destino. Alzó su cabeza y sintió como el agua que caía por su cuerpo le daba un poco de solaz a su atribulada alma. No quería pelear más... pero si tomaba ese camino estaría traicionando a su propia raza... traicionaría su propia esencia. Ni siquiera seguir entrenando tendría sentido. ¿Qué rayos haría entonces? Si tan solo al menos tuviese un rival al cual odiar... pensando en ello, tras varios segundos, se prendió su mente con un doloroso recuerdo. Remembró a alguien que lo había humillado totalmente cuando se sentía el ser más poderoso del universo. A alguien que hizo caer su orgullo hasta el piso y le hizo sentir la impotencia de no estar a su nivel. Ese alguien que había sido incluso capaz de romperle el brazo y humillarlo tanto o más que el puto guerrero de clase baja.

Sonrió diabólicamente al recordarla. Ella. Con esa maldita androide pagaría su frustración por la muerte de Kakarotto. Además, como si esto no fuera razón suficiente, se vengaría de la humillante derrota que le propinó. Él era el príncipe de todos los saiyas y no podía derrotarse a sí mismo diciendo una estupidez como que nunca más lucharía. Salió de la ducha con renaciente brío y esbozó su sonrisa más sádica. Se puso su ropa de combate y se preparó a partir en búsqueda de la humana artificial. Con ella se pagaría todo el dolor y la frustración que sentía su alma. La haría sufrir como nunca había hecho sufrir a nadie en la vida, ni aún cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Freezer.

¿Pero cómo encontrarla? Al no tener ki no sería tan fácil de ubicar como si podía hacerlo con cualquier otro. Ya había pasado más de un día desde la derrota de Cell y Trunks del futuro ya se había marchado horas antes. Se tomó la barbilla pensando en cuál sería el primer paso para lograr hallarla. Ella no tenía un lugar a donde ir, no tenía a nadie con el cual acudir, exceptúando a su hermano. Pero ubicarlo a él sería tan o más difícil que ubicarla a ella. ¿A dónde podría ir una chatarra que no poseía ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada ni a nadie con quien acudir? Le bastó poco más de un minuto para que su mente dedujera en donde podría hallar a la chatarra sin ki. El laboratorio del doctor Gero. Ahí había sido creada y allí buscaría respuestas. El laboratorio había sido destruido, pero entre los escombros debían haber vestigios de su vida anterior.

Una sonrisa arrogante formó su rostro. Sin perder tiempo, alzó el vuelo hacia el lugar que sería la fría tumba de la máquina que intentaba imitar a una mujer.

* * *

Había despertado en un lugar al que los guerreros Z habían llamado el Templo de Kamisama. Allí el sujeto verde le informó que debía agradecerle a Krilin, pues cuando Cell la vomitó fue él quien la cuidó para que no resultase dañada por la pelea. Pero su reacción fue tratarlo mal y decirle que jamás le agradecería a un muchacho tan feo, largándose del lugar indignada. No obstante, cuando el cielo entero se oscureció vio aparecer en la plataforma celeste a un sorprendente dragón. Furtivamente, volvió al templo celestial y escuchó como el joven al que había tratado tan mal le pedía al dios, como segundo deseo, volverla humana al igual que a su hermano. Como Shenlong no tenía el poder para cumplir ese deseo, entonces pidió que tanto a ella como a su hermano les removiera las bombas de autodestrucción que llevaban en sus cuerpos.

Cuando los Z le preguntaron por qué había pedido tal cosa, Krilin respondió que aunque 18 le gustaba, ella y 17 hacían buena pareja. Fue entonces que ella salió de su escondite y le espetó furiosa que eran hermanos gemelos. Para rematarlo agregó que de ningún modo le agradecería lo de la bomba. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón se despidió diciéndole: "Ya nos veremos".

¿Por qué diablos le había dicho eso? ¿Quería ilusionarlo falsamente para después botarlo como si fuese basura? ¿O la había conmovido con su nobleza? El pequeño guerrero parecía sentir algo por ella... Bah, era sólo un perdedor que había sido hechizado por su perfecta belleza. Esa hermosura era lo único que le quedaba. Una beldad vacía que de nada le serviría... eso no la haría sentise más humana.

Sacudió su mente para volver de sus recuerdos. En fin, el por qué le había dicho eso al enano no importaba realmente. Lo único que quería era encontrar a su hermano. Más de un día había pasado desde la muerte de Cell y gracias a los Z tenía certeza de que 17 estaba vivo, pues habían pedido como primer deseo que todas las personas muertas por Cell revivieran. Ya había buscado a su hermano en el lugar donde el asqueroso androide había sido destruido. También lo buscó en la isla en que esa repulsiva cosa lo había absorvido, pero tampoco había dado resultado. Frustrada, decidió pasar la noche allí por si su gemelo venía a buscarla a ese lugar también. Además, aunque su energía fuera eterna, necesitaba dormir como cualquier ser humano.

Tras despertar, levitó escrutando cada rincón de la isla esperando ver algún indicio de 17 pero nada. ¿Qué haría ahora? La confusión se apoderó de su mente un largo momento y comenzó a volar a través del cielo con mil pensamientos en su mente. Sin embargo, algo inevitablemente la obligó a detener su vuelo. ¿Hacia dónde volaba? Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que no tenía ningún lugar al cual llegar.

¿Ahora que haría? Sin la misión de matar a Goku y con su hermano desaparecido, ¿qué objetivo tendría su vida? ... ¿tendría un hogar en algún lado? Su boca formó una mueca de tristeza al comprobar que no tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior. Ni siquiera sabía quien era ella realmente. ¿Tendría una identidad? ¿Quién fue ella antes de transformarse en un androide? No lo sabía y probablemente nunca lo sabría. Lo único que quería era ver a su hermano.

— Maldito Gero, nos dio mucho poder pero si eliminó nuestros ki por lo menos podría haber hecho algún transmisor para poder comunicarme instantáneamente con 17 — maldijo su suerte. No tener ki claramente sería un impedimento para poder encontrarlo.

No tener ki... esa idea pululó un rato por su mente... ¿acaso eso comprobaba que no era humana? ¿Esa era la prueba de que no tenía un alma como la que los humanos si tenían? Bajó su mirada y resopló molesta. Tal vez ese era su destino... era una cosa artificial simplemente. Un maldito robot que era capaz de sentir emociones pues ya las había experimentado... pero incapaz de sentir algo tan profundo como los sentimientos.

En fin, que más daba. Ser humano y tener sentimientos tampoco era una bendición. El vaivén de los impredecibles sentimientos podía tener a los humanos felices un día y al otro estar sufriendo por cualquier estúpida razón. Además ella era el ser más poderoso que existía en la Tierra, sólo igualada por su hermano y superada por los saiyajins. Estaba muy por encima de los ridículos humanos.

Su destino no era malo después de todo... aprendería a vivir sin sentirse humana jamás. Ahora lo importante era dar con su hermano. ¿Qué estaría pensando 17 en ese momento? ¿Estaría buscándola como ella lo estaba buscando? No lo sabía... pero si así fuera, ¿en dónde la buscaría él? Una idea vino a su mente... el primer lugar en que la buscaría sería donde habían renacido como androides... el laboratorio del doctor Gero. Ese maldito que se había atrevido a quitarles su humanidad.

Segura de su idea, procedió a cometerla. Voló rápidamente hacia el sitio donde estaban los restos del maldito laboratorio. A pesar de la gran distancia que la separaba del sitio, no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar. Apreció el montón de árboles que se asomaban y se detuvo en lo alto de un cerro para observar mejor. Si su hermano estaba allí lo encontraría. Observó con ansias y cuidado para encontrarlo pero no lo logró. Así, bajó por la inclinada cuesta y se detuvó frente a lo que antes debió ser la puerta del laboratorio. Escrutó en todas direcciones para encontrar a su gemelo, pero él definitivamente no estaba allí. Su faz formó una mueca de desilusión, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Tal vez él vendría en camino y aún si no llegaba lo seguiría buscando. Meditaba aquello, cuando una siniestra voz la sobresaltó a sus espaldas.

— Sabía que estarías aquí, pedazo de chatarra — escuchó a sus espaldas un tono de lo más amenazante.

La androide sintió un leve frío en su espalda al escuchar la tétrica voz. Según ella, aunque no pudiera tener sentimientos, si podía vivir emociones y esa voz le había provocado una. En su mente apareció la imagen del saiya de cabello puntiagudo y amplia frente, que solía vestir de azul. No obstante, todavía dudaba de si esa voz le pertenecía, así que se dio vuelta para encararlo y al verlo comprobó que su oído no le había fallado.

Allí estaba el saiya, de brazos cruzados y haciendo gala de unos ojos llenos de maldad.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Vegeta? — preguntó con voz segura y con la molestia denotándose en su aguda voz.

Una media sonrisa llena de sadismo apareció en el príncipe guerrero.

— Venganza — sentenció con una voz que pareció salir desde el más profundo lugar del infierno.

La bella rubia volvió a sentir un leve escalofrío interior. El hombre que antes le había parecido un juguete, ahora le resultaba intimidante con su nuevo poder, pues había visto con sus propios ojos como fue capaz de derrotar a la segunda forma de Cell sin problemas, mientras ella apenas le duró unos cuantos segundos antes de ser absorvida... y estaba plenamente consciente de eso. Debía reconocer que sentía preocupación por tenerlo en frente, pero jamás se lo demostraría a una sabandija como él. También tenía su orgullo.

— Ja, veo que aún no puedes superar la paliza que te dí, ¿verdad enano?" — su tono burlón fue lacerante.

— Así es — confirmó él sin ningún problema. — Pero la venganza es dulce — afirmó con una mirada llena de odio, cual taladro perforando una pared.

La androide sostuvo su mirada con una tonalidad desafiante. A pesar de saber que ahora había una considerable diferencia de poder entre ellos, no podía evitar su altivez.

— Dime, ¿qué te molesta más? ¿Que te haya humillado de la manera en que lo hice o que haya sido precisamente una mujer la que te haya dado la paliza de tu vida? — terminó sonríendo con escarnio.

— ¿Mujer tú?" — preguntó el saiya con mofa. — Sólo eres una imitación barata de mujer —

sentenció como si todo su semblante hubiese destellado al decirlo.

— Oh, no sabes cuanto me afecta que me lo diga un enano de circo como tú. No podré dormir hoy del dolor — respondió ella con una sonrisa irónica.

Las palabras se habían convertido en un deseo de dominar al otro a través de afrentas verbales. El primero que perdiese la compostura, significaría que era el afectado en su amor propio por las agresiones.

Vegeta sabía perfectamente el juego que se había iniciado y sonrió de la forma más arrogante que se pudiera imaginar.

— ¿Sabes por qué no podrás dormir hoy?... porque muy pronto estarás sufriendo en el infierno — su tono sonó solemne y diabólico a la vez.

— ¿Sí? No sabes como tiemblo de miedo — se burló haciendo un gesto como si sus brazos y piernas se volviesen de gelatina.

— Veo que ni para usar bien la ironía sirves — comentó con superioridad. — Mejor dime... ¿qué se siente no tener ki ni nadie que te quiera? ¿Qué se siente ser sólo una máquina, una simple cosa desechable? — una sonrisa maligna se formó al disfrutar cada palabra —Dime... ¿qué se siente ser una muñeca sin recuerdos que ya no tiene ningún propósito? — finalizó con un tono irritantemente provocador. Sin embargo, sus últimas palabras revolotearon también en su propia mente. Él ahora tampoco tenía ningún propósito. Algo había en común con la androide.

18 por vez primera sintió dolor con aquellas palabras. Pero no se rebajaría a demostrarlo. Mantuvo su frío semblante decidida a no darle ese placer al saiya.

— Mejor dime tú... ¿qué se siente el haber sido superado por el hijo de Goku? — recordó como los Z le dijeron que Gohan fue quien destruyó a Cell. — Además, estoy más que segura que Goku es mucho más fuerte que tú... ¿qué se siente ser un perdedor, Vegeta? — una sonrisa irritantemente burlona apareció en su rostro.

El príncipe realmente se sintió herido en su orgullo. Maldito Kakarotto y maldito su hijo. Tanto el padre como el hijo lo habían superado. No pudo evitar apretar un puño con frustración, cosa que notó la androide.

— No es tan malo como haber sido absorvida por el asqueroso de Cell — zanjó él con el mismo tono que había usado la rubia.

La androide no pudo evitar un gesto de repulsión. El asco que había sentido al estar dentro de ese mutante era algo que no se lo desearía a nadie.

— Veo que te hice recordar un mal momento — otra sonrisa arrogante del saiya apareció, al ver que poco a poco comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas.

— No tan malo como un brazo fracturado — 18 se tomó el brazo e imitó al saiya con un gesto ridículo de dolor.

Ahora fue Vegeta el que hizo una leve mueca de desagrado, a lo cual 18 sonrió satisfecha.

— Veremos ahora quien terminará con los brazos rotos... — se relamió él con sadismo.

— Basta de juegos — cortó ella. — Por tu propio bien retírate antes de que te dé otra paliza — advirtió seriamente, alzando su voz.

— No me hagas reír, basura rubia. Sabes perfectamente que ahora no eres rival para mí —una sonrisa llena de orgullo y superioridad mostró su faz.

— Eso lo veremos... — como el saiya no le dejaba alternativa, pelearía con todo su poder sin dudarlo. Sabía que el príncipe la superaba, pero si lograba resistir sus embates tarde o temprano él terminaría cansándose. En cambio, la energía de ella era eterna. Además, no tener ki le serviría para ocultarse si la situación lo requería y así ganar tiempo. Y es más, incluso para escapar de él si no le quedaba otra opción.

18 se puso en posición de combate, pero Vegeta ni siquiera vio necesario hacer lo mismo.

— Antes de comenzar, te daré la única oportunidad de vivir... sólo tienes que arrodillarte ante mí y suplicarme que te perdone la vida — descruzó sus brazos e indicó con su dedo índice que se arrodillase a sus pies.

— ¿Qué te has creído gusano insolente? — espetó la androide furiosa. — Prefiero morir antes que rebajarme ante un insecto como tú.

— Muy bien, imitación de mujer. Tú lo has querido así — comenzó a reírse maléficamente. — ¡Ven! — la llamó volviendo a cruzar sus brazos con suprema arrogancia. Acto seguido, sus cabellos pasaron de azabaches a dorados, mientras una imponente aura dorada emergió de todo su cuerpo a la vez que incrementaba un tanto el tamaño de sus músculos.

La androide emitió un potente grito de combate y se lanzó tras el saiya con todo el poder del que disponía de una sola vez. Nada de juegos ni precalentamientos. Pero no tardó más de treinta segundos en comprobar en carne propia que ya no era rival para el príncipe, quien esquivó todos sus golpes sin siquiera descruzar sus brazos. Esta vez era él quien la estaba humillando. Tragó saliva con angustia y prosiguió su ataque con la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriese. Lo atacó con barridas, puñetazos y ataques de energía pero nada funcionó.

— No me digas que ese es todo tu poder, sabandija — dijo el guerrero todavía con los brazos cruzados, mofándose en la forma más hiriente que podía dar.

18 gruñó con impotencia. Nunca pensó que la diferencia de poderes fuese tan grande. Aunque realmente no era una sorpresa, pues la segunda forma de Cell logró absorverla en menos de lo que canta un gallo, mientras Vegeta había sido capaz de derrotarlo sin problemas. Para colmo, desde esa ocasión el guerrero había aumentado aún más su poder en la segunda ida a la habitación del tiempo. Siguió lanzando puñetazos hasta que sintió como el saiya se los aprisionaba entre sus palmas, apretando con fuerza los femeninos puños y 18 cayó de rodillas por el dolor inevitablemente.

— De una forma o de otra terminaras arrodillada ante mí y suplicándome por tu vida — la lengua del saiya relamió su propio labio superior con sadismo.

18 haciendo acopio de su dañado orgullo logró ponerse de nuevo en pie y usando los mismos puños de Vegeta como sostén, puso su cuerpo en horizontal y le dio una patada con ambas piernas en el pecho para zafarse. El saiya salió lanzando hacia atrás pero no lo suficiente. Sin perder un segundo se devolvió contra la androide y de un sólo rodillazo en la boca del estómago la dejó inclinada nuevamente, cortándole la respiración.

"Maldita sea", pensó la mujer mientras se le dificultaba inhalar aire. Si no hacía algo el saiya la masacraría.

El príncipe iba a tomarla de los cabellos, pero fue en ese momento que 18 aprovechó de darle un fuerte uppercut a su barbilla, elevándolo hacia el cielo. Necesitaba mantenerlo a distancia para realizar lo que pretendía hacer. Sin perder ni un solo segundo, lanzó una infinidad de ondas energéticas que el guerrero bloqueó poniendo sus brazos por delante en forma de una equis. 18 siguió lanzando más y más rayos de energía, pero muchos pasaron de largo sin siquiera tocar al saiya.

— Ni siquiera tienes buena puntería hojalata — se burló el de azul sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

La respuesta de 18 fue una sonrisa confiada, a lo que Vegeta frunció el ceño con extrañeza. No tardó más de un par de segundos en darse cuenta que cientos de rayos energéticos permanecían en el cielo rodeándolo por completo.

— Esta técnica la usó Piccolo contra 17 en una pelea que no viste, Vegeta... pero yo sí —señaló la androide con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Acto seguido, envió los mil rayos de energía en contra del príncipe, confiada en que lo acabaría. Si el saiya no moría, al menos quedaría severamente lastimado.

— ¡Final Flash! — sonó un grito potente como un trueno y la androide vio como una increíble ráfaga de energía iba directamente hacia ella. Encendió su escudo absorvedor de energía, el cual era similar a una burbuja. A duras penas el escudo soportó la inmensa presión del Final Flash, logrando disiparlo. 18 alzó su vista hacia donde una tremenda explosión se hizo en el cielo justo donde todos sus rayos habían colisionado... Vegeta, a pesar de su poder, no podría resistirla. Fue entonces como sintió que un puñetazo casi le desencajó la quijada, enviándola a chocar contra varios árboles que traspaso uno tras otro hasta que finalmente un robusto roble fue capaz de detenerla.

Un segundo más tarde Vegeta aparecía delante de ella como si nada hubiese pasado y una sonrisa muy sádica se había formado en su rostro.

Un poco de sangre comenzó a caer desde la boca de la mujer, quien se la limpió con una mano al sentir su líquido vital escurriendo. Alzó su mirada, viendo a Vegeta en frente con los brazos cruzados y destilando un aire de completa superioridad.

— Así que lanzaste el Final Flash para desintegrar los rayos que te atacarían en esa dirección y enseguida volaste detras de tu propia técnica para aprovechar de golpearme. Mi escudo no sirvió pues sólo puede absorver ataques energéticos, no daños físicos... — dedujo con precisión. — Debo reconocer... que lo hiciste bien, maldito — Vegeta había logrado burlar hábilmente una trampa casi perfecta.

El saiya no respondió. Sus pupilas parecieron cobrar más brillo y sed de venganza. La tomó por el cuello alzándola con una sola mano como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. 18 se movía con desesperación intentando zafarse con ambas manos del agarre.

— Robot insolente. Pagarás cara tu osadía — incrustó su puño izquierdo en el plexo solar de la rubia belleza, mientras ella sentía como el vital aire se le escapaba nuevamente.

La mano derecha del saiya pasó desde su cuello hacia sus rubios cabellos y la alzó como quien sube una balanza. Todo el peso de la androide se suspendía desde sus cabellos, causándole un gran dolor.

— No creas que te mataré tan rápido... si lo hiciera esto no sería divertido — dijo el saiya relamiéndose sus labios con supremo sadismo.

— No te sera tan fácil maldito — fue su orgullo el que habló.

Así intercambiaron golpes un par de minutos e incluso Vegeta se vio forzado a bloquear varios puñetazos en vez de esquivarlos, pero aún así la diferencia de poderes era abismante. Finalmente los crueles golpes del saiya habían logrado anestesiar el cuerpo de la androide, quien cayó contra el suelo intentando a duras penas levantarse.

Con su presa ya sometida, el príncipe comenzó a castigarla una y otra vez dándole lacerantes puñetazos por todo su cuerpo sin parar. Realmente estaba disfrutando esta lenta tortura que le propinaba. La mujer aún con la poca fuerza que tenía intentó darle patadas para zafarse, sin lograrlo. Pero como su cuerpo ya no le respondía para pelear físicamente, aprovecharía su dispositivo de energía eterna y estiró ambos brazos para lanzarle poderosas ondas de energía, pero en milésimas de segundo el saiya le había cogido ambas extremidades mientras la elevaba de sus muñecas con una sola mano. Indudablemente, el saiya era más rápido que ella y ahora la tenía completamente a su merced.

— Mátame de una vez, bastardo — tras decirlo, 18 escupió el rostro del guerrero espacial.

El saiya sintió como el líquido bucal se desplazaba a través de su rostro, pero lejos de molestarse, sacó su lengua relamiéndose y degustó la saliva de la androide que había escurrido bajo su nariz.

— No sabe mal... pero tú sangre debe tener mejor sabor — dicho esto le dio un cruel golpe en su boca haciendo que sus labios sangrasen más profusamente que antes.

Así, el saiya rozó las labios de androide casi como si fuera un beso y probó el líquido vital que escurría, cual vampiro sediento de sangre.

— Nada mejor que probar la sangre de tu enemigo... lástima que la tuya ni siquiera parece sangre. Más parece aceite de motor — escupió hacia un lado, botando la sangre con desprecio. — Pero claro, no puedo olvidar que sólo eres una máquina sin alma — sonrió simulando compadecerla.

La androide hizo rechinar sus dientes producto de la frustración y el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Las palabras de ese maldito realmente le dolieron esta vez, incluso más que la tortura a la cual la estaba sometiendo. Tal vez él tenía razón... sólo era una máquina que jamás debió existir. Un error del destino. Una mezcla abominable entre máquina y mujer que el doctor Gero había provocado. Quizás... debía morir.

Vegeta notó como la mirada desafiante de la androide cambiaba por una mirada pérdida en el horizonte. Sabía reconocer cuando un oponente comenzaba a perder toda esperanza. Lo había visto mil veces cuando era un sanguinario soldado de Freezer. Lo estaba logrando, estaba haciendo que su enemiga perdiera cualquier tipo de determinación, sonriendo complacido por ello.

El saiya bajó su mirada para golpear algún lugar en el cual no la hubiese dañado todavía y fue en ese momento que prestó atención a como la vestimenta de la androide estaba desgarrada en todas partes por la reciente pelea, pero particularmente un trozo de ropa desgarrado en su pecho dejaba casi la mitad de su seno derecho al desnudo, apenas cubriendo el pezón.

— Vaya, nada mal para ser una simple máquina — la mirada que antes se había posado en su seno semidesnudo ahora se había clavado en sus ojos. — Me pregunto — prosiguió Vegeta — si una máquina además de sentir dolor es capaz de sentir placer. Sé que eres capaz de sentir miedo... me lo dicen tus ojos — sonrió con malignidad — pero... ¿placer?

— ¿Qué mierda... estás pensando? — preguntó con voz débil y entrecortada.

— Que tal... si te violo... — su tono de voz se ensombreció más que nunca.

Los ojos de 18 llegaron a brincar de sus cuencas oculares. Si hasta parecieron salirse de ellas por causa del asombro.

— Me pregunto... — continuó Vegeta — ¿serías capaz de sentir algo?.

Si antes había sentido miedo, lo que ahora sentía 18 era mucho peor.

— No te atrevas, Vegeta. Eso no es digno de un hombre ni menos de alguien que dice ser un guerrero. Es la bajeza más grande que puedes hacer — la voz de la androide recuperó algo de fuerza al decirlo.

El saiya volvió a sonreír terriblemente.

— Lo que me digas tú me da exactamente igual... y mi curiosidad es grande — se relamió perversamente, mezclando deseo y crueldad.

18 se retorcía de todas las formas posibles intentando zafarse como pudiese del agarre del saiya pero él la seguía teniendo sujeta por ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Intentó darle patadas, pero rápidamente Vegeta le lanzó una argolla de energía que aprisionó sus dos pies, inutilizándola cual crucificada.

El saiya de la realeza subió su índice hasta el cuello de la mujer y lentamente lo bajó por entre medio de sus pechos, sin tocarlos. Prosiguió su camino acariciando su ombligo y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Faltaba poco para que llegara a su zona vaginal cuando allí se detuvo.

— Deténte maldito. Mátame de una vez... yo te rompí el brazo pero no te hice pasar por algo tan bajo como esto — pidió la androide con ojos sufrientes.

— Heriste mi orgullo hasta lo más profundo, perra. Cualquier castigo es insuficiente para ti — el rencor brotó por cada célula que conformaban sus ojos. — Ahora dime... ¿qué sientes? — preguntó con maquiavélica curiosidad, mientras su mano descendía un poco más.

— Repulsión y mucho asco... no sigas, maldito animal — su tono de voz sonó suplicante.

El saiya sonrió complacido con sus palabras.

— Te dije que terminarías suplicándome — sonrió con maldad. — Golpeándote jamás hubiera logrado someter tu espíritu insolente... pero menoscabándote en tu dignidad sabía que lo lograría. Por supuesto que no soy un violador, nunca haría una cobardía tan grande. Pero actúar como uno debía provocarte mucho miedo. Y eso era lo que yo quería... provocarte mucho temor — volvió a sonreír como si fuera un poseído por el sadismo.

Terminadas esas palabras, la lanzó contra un árbol con fiereza.

— Te haré pagar perro desgraciado — 18, aún con todo el dolor que sentía, intentó levantarse como pudo, sorprendiendo al mismo Vegeta. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado lastimada para lograrlo. Aún si no tuviese aquella argolla energética aprisionando sus pies no habría podido lograrlo. El saiya estiró su palma derecha y apuntó hacia la mermada androide.

— Di tus ultimas palabras.

La androide no respondió. Dio un lastimero suspiro y su mirada viró para el lado sin querer ver al maldito que le causaría la muerte.

— Deberías agradecerme por ser tan generoso y darte la oportunidad de expresarte por última vez... pero como quieras. Hasta nunca Número 18" — sentenció su muerte sin emoción.

Una fuerte luminosidad comenzó a producirse en su mano mientras el particular ruido de la creciente energía aumentaba su volumen, anunciando que la muerte estaba muy próxima. Cuando la luz y el sonido llegaron a su clímax el saiya se dispuso a lanzarla.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

El sanguinario saiya iba a matar a Número 18 sin misericordia, mientras ella esperaba su muerte sin doblegarse. Lastimada como estaba nada podía hacer para evitar su destino... pero al menos moriría con honor. Sin temor ni quejas. Además, después de todo, no tenía nada en este mundo que valiera la pena.

Fue en ese momento, que apareció un muchacho de baja estatura, sin nariz o con muy poca, vestido de naranja como solía estarlo Goku y demostrando una resolución impresionante se puso entre 18 y Vegeta, quien estaba a punto de asesinarla.

— ¡No lo hagas, Vegeta! — exclamó él con desesperación.

— ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí enano del demonio? — vociferó el saiya, sorprendido con su presencia en el lugar.

— Todo este día tuve un mal presentimiento y cuando sentí que tu ki se elevaba desprendiendo tanta maldad supe que algo andaba muy mal. Por eso vine hasta aquí... pero jamás imaginé que harías esto, Vegeta — la indignación se notó claramente en su voz.

— Ya veo... no sé porque quieres proteger a esta chatarra ambulante, pero te ordeno que salgas de mi camino o morirás junto a ella, insecto — amenazó tajante.

— No me saldré Vegeta. No voy a permitir que la mates — aseguró él sin la más mínima vacilación.

— Krilin... — musitó la androide completamente sorprendida. El día anterior había tratado a ese chico sumamente mal y él ahora intentaba protegerla... ¿por qué?, se preguntaba sin poder comprenderlo. Estaba arriesgando su propia vida con tal de defenderla.

— Te lo advierto, insecto, sal de mi camino o te mataré también, aunque una cucaracha como tú no merezca morir por mi mano — señaló Vegeta con desdeño.

El gran amigo de Goku tragó saliva con sumo temor. Sabía que el saiya no era alguien que amenazara sin razón. Él no dudaría en matarlo si así lo quisiese... pero debía protegerla a cualquier precio. Ella no merecía morir.

— Vegeta... por favor, no la mates. Lo que te hizo en el pasado ya sucedió. No tienes que demostrarle a nadie que eres más fuerte que ella. Todos lo sabemos — el tono de Krilin cambió de desafiante a suplicante, pues sabía que no era el rival indicado para el saiya.

La luz en la mano de Vegeta perdió un poco de potencia.

— Dime por qué intentas protegerla, insecto — demandó el saiya sin bajar su mano.

Krilin bajó su mirada con vergüenza. Su cara se hubiese sonrojado de no haber sido por la extrema y tensa situación que estaban viviendo.

— Porque... porque ella no merece morir. 18 no es mala, Vegeta — aseguró con la convicción brotando por todos sus poros.

La luz volvió a cobrar vida en la mano del saiya y desviando levemente la dirección de su apéndice lanzó una onda de energía que atravesó el hombro derecho del pequeño guerrero.

— ¡ARGH! —gritó con supremo dolor. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla a la vez que tomaba el hombro dañado. Comprobó que la sangre comenzaba a emanar con potencia y presionó para no seguir perdiendo más líquido vital.

— ¡No lo hagas! — gritó la androide sabiendo que el muchacho moriría por su culpa. Ella si merecía morir, pero aquel muchacho no. Lo había tratado tan mal y aún así él intentaba protegerla. No podía creerlo. Intentó ponerse de pie para luchar una vez más contra Vegeta pero no pudo hacerlo. Los golpes del saiya la habían debilitado seriamente. Pensó en lanzarle una gran onda de energía pero Krilin estaba en el camino y el impactado sería él. ¿Qué rayos podía hacer?

— No me interesa matar una alimaña como tú, así que hazte a un lado — demandó el príncipe una vez más al calvo guerrero.

Pero el saiya entrecerró su ojo izquierdo sorprendido al ver que el calvo guerrero se erguía una vez más, intentando proteger a la androide a toda costa.

— No lo haré Vegeta. Ella... ella no merece morir. Por favor deténte — le rogó mientras respiraba agitadamente. Tenía miedo, más del que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar... pero por ella tenía que superarlo.

Otro disparo atravesó su muslo enviándolo de inmediato al suelo, forzándolo inevitablemente a caer de bruces. Con el muslo perforado no podría volver a levantarse.

— ¡Argghhh! — gritó desgarrándose de dolor.

— ¡Deténte maldito! ¡Él no tiene culpa de nada! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres, desgraciado! —espetó la androide con supremo dolor por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

El semblante del saiya lució satisfecho. Los gritos de dolor de Krilin, unidos a las desesperadas maldiciones de 18 fueron música celestial para sus sádicos oídos.

— Ahora nada impedirá tu muerte chatarra — su voz una vez más sonó horriblemente tétrica.

La mano del saiya volvió a iluminarse para rematar a la humanoide, pero Krilin haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía se irguió una vez más para impedirlo, apoyándose a duras penas en su pierna no lastimada.

El mismísimo Vegeta quedó impresionado con la resolución que estaba mostrando el pequeño guerrero. Cierto era que su poder era ínfimo comparado con el suyo, pero la determinación que tenía en ese momento podía compararse a la suya sin problemas.

— Enano, es la última vez que te lo advierto. Sal o esta vez te mataré, ténlo por seguro —agregó el saiya con voz fría como un témpano.

— No... no lo... haré — aseguró él con temblorosa voz, debido al dolor que sentía — Ella... ella es buena Vegeta — reafirmó una vez más absolutamente convencido de ello.

— ¡No lo hagas! — exclamó 18 intentando moverse sin conseguirlo.

El rayo salió impulsado desde la mano de Vegeta con dirección a Krilin, quien cerró los ojos con miedo esperando su inminente muerte. Sin embargo, el sonido del impacto nunca llegó. De pronto, sintió como un hilillo de sangre salía desde su mejilla. Entonces comprendió que la onda de energía había pasado a su lado rozándole ese pómulo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Anhelando una respuesta miró al príncipe, buscando en sus ojos una.

— Agradécele a este insecto que te haya salvado la vida, chatarra — mencionó el saiya mirando a la androide. Sin decir nada más, escupió al suelo con desdeño, se dio media vuelta y se largó del lugar.

Krilin cayó al piso respirando dificultosamente. Hombro y muslo le dolían muchísimo y la sangre seguía escurriendo, pero había valido la pena. La había salvado.

"¿Por qué Vegeta había desistido?", se preguntó. Quizás la determinación que había mostrado lo había conmovido un poco. Tal vez por primera vez él lo vio como un verdadero guerrero y lo había respetado como tal. Sea como fuese, sabía que el príncipe nunca le diría la razón. Sólo agradecía que el saiya no hubiese terminado matándola a ella... la persona de la que se estaba enamorando.

— ¡Krilin! ¡Krilin! — gritaba una femenina voz con desesperación, a la vez que se acercaba a él arrastrándose con sus brazos. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste, tarado? No lo entiendo — le reclamó mezclando rabia y preocupación.

— ¿Cómo... cómo estás? — preguntó él.

La androide abrió los ojos completamente. Krilin estaba ensangrentado completamente y aún así no se preocupaba por sí mismo, sino por ella. Sintió que su corazón se sobrecogió de emoción.

— Eso no importa. Tengo que parar tu desangramiento — dicho esto, la androide escrutó su propia ropa buscando lo más propicio para detener la pérdida de sangre. También vio que la argolla que Vegeta había usado para aprisionar sus pies desaparecía sin necesidad de que ella hiciera un esfuerzo para romperla.

— Tú... ¿cómo estás? — volvió a preguntar él.

— No te preocupes, yo soy una androide, de esto no moriré. Pero si Vegeta me hubiese rematado si lo hubiese hecho — tras esto, cogió al valiente guerrero en su regazo.

— Me alegro que no hayas muerto, 18 — mencionó él con una sonrisa, a pesar del dolor.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó mientras desgarraba un gran pedazo de su pantalón.

— Porque eres buena 18, lo sé... en mi corazón lo sé — dijo emocionado.

Esa intensa emoción contagió a la androide, conmoviéndola hasta los más profundos cimientos de su alma. Lo miró profundamente buscando en sus ojos lo que quería encontrar... y vio como esos ojos la miraban llenos de ternura inexplicable. Quiso hablar pero su boca tembló y no pudo hacerlo. Entonces bajó su mirada para concentrarse en parar el desangramiento y finalmente terminó los torniquetes que debían lograrlo.

— ¿No caerás insconciente o si? —preguntó algo asustada.

— Mientras estés conmigo mirándome con esos ojos tan lindos... no creo que cayera ni aunque quisiese — sonrojándose, se armó de valor para decirlo. A pesar del dolor, sentía que era sostenido por un ángel.

18 sintió como toda la sangre de su propio cuerpo se iba a sus mejillas.

— No digas tonterías — lo recriminó mientras volvía a apretar el torniquete que le había hecho en su muslo.

— ¡Ay! — exclamó Krilin al sentir la presión, a la vez que arrugaba el rostro con dolor.

— Se detuvieron las hemorragias — señaló tras varios segundos y comprobar que la sangre no seguía brotando. — No te preocupes, estarás bien. Pero debo llevarte a un hospital de todas maneras — mencionó la androide mientras con su mirada observaba el horizonte.

— No te preocupes, esto no me matará — sonrió él. — Lo que no entiendo es porque Vegeta no nos mató — se cuestionó lleno de dudas.

18 hizo una mueca llena de furia en su faz. Hasta haciendo muecas así se veía linda, pensó enseguida el guerrero de naranja.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo — respondió la mujer queriendo adentrarse en la mente del orgulloso saiyajin.

— Bueno, eso ya no importa. Me alegro que haya desistido.

— Tu lo hiciste desistir. No sé como, pero lo hiciste — clavó sus ojos en él mientras lo decía.

Krilin sintió que su alma se perdía en la profunda mirada de la mujer. A pesar de ser una androide, su forma de mirar le pareció más humana que la de cualquiera.

— 18... tú también necesitas ir al hospital.

— Yo no necesito hospitales. Sólo necesito reposar mientras mis músculos vuelven a activarse. Los golpes de ese bruto me los anestesiaron, pero no pasará mucho antes de que pueda moverme bien nuevamente — refunfuñó sumamente molesta, recordando la paliza que había recibido.

— Al menos no te rompió ningún brazo — bromeó él animado, recordándole lo que ella le había hecho al orgulloso príncipe.

18 no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro. El muchacho estaba todo lastimado y aún así tenía el ánimo para bromear.

— Además, no necesito ningún hospital porque yo no soy humana —agregó tras su sonrisa, poniéndose gravemente seria mientras lo decía.

— Eres más humana de lo que crees — refutó Krilin con seguridad.

Ella frunció su ceño y lo miró sorprendida. No supo que decir por un momento hasta que quiso preguntar la razón.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque ahora mismo estás preocupada por mí... de hecho eres la primera chica que se preocupa por mí, realmente — una sonrisa nació en su rostro.

La androide una vez más sintió como calor invadían sus mejillas.

— Bah, es obvio que me preocupé si me salvaste la vida. No puedo dejarte botado aquí en medio del bosque — zanjó mirando para otro lado para que él no notase su sonrojo.

— Sea por lo que sea, me gusta que estés preocupada por mí — agregó con voz feliz.

— Jum — resopló 18 sin saber que responder.

— Cuando ya puedas volar — dijo Krilin tras una pausa — llévame con Dende en el templo de Kamisama por favor, él me dejará como nuevo y a ti también — le pidió humildemente. Fue entonces que se sonrojó más que un tomate cuando notó que la androide tenía un pecho semidesnudo. No quería quitar su vista de allí, pero sino lo hacía definitivamente iba a morir de un infarto. Tenía que comportarse como un caballero y evitar que su mirada cayera allí... ¡pero cuanto le iba a costar hacerlo! Sonrió con lo divertida de la situación. De no haber sido porque su camisa de combate estaba manchada con sangre se la hubiese ofrecido, pero de todas maneras tampoco le hubiera quedado. Él era más chico que ella.

18 se dio cuenta que el pequeño guerrero estaba rojísimo y justo cuando iba a preguntar la razón se dio cuenta del por qué.

— Si te atreves a mirar mi pecho te mato — gruñó arrugando su nariz.

— 18, te respeto demasiado. Creéme que no lo haré — aseguró él con una sincera sonrisa.

La androide una vez más sintió que podía confiar en él como no podría hacerlo con nadie más. Se hizo un grato silencio hasta que ella se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

— Krilin, nunca olvidaré que me salvaste la vida — le agradeció sin ocultar su emoción.

— De nada — respondió él mientras se perdía otra vez en su fascinante mirada. Podría mirarla todo el día sin cansarse. Sólo eso le bastaba para ser feliz.

— Gracias... — finalizó ella, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de profunda emoción.

Quizás no era alto ni guapo, ni tuviese una personalidad avasalladora ni un gran orgullo que lo hiciera atractivo... pero si que tenía un inmenso corazón y se lo acababa de demostrar una vez más. Ya le había demostrado su noble ser cuando a pesar de todo el peligro que corría el mundo entero, decidió destruir el artefacto que Bulma había inventado para destruirla a control remoto. Ya se lo había demostrado pidiéndole al dragón que le quitase la bomba de su cuerpo. Y como si eso fuera poco, se lo demostró salvándola del vengativo saiya aún a costa de su propia vida. Por primera vez sintió que algo nacía en su corazón, algo más fuerte que una simple emoción como el miedo o la ira... miró la faz de aquel guerrero y sintió como la estaba invadiendo un gran cariño por él. Tal vez ella si era capaz de tener sentimientos, porque sintió como su corazón se llenaba de una agradable sensación que nunca había sentido. Tal vez... había encontrado el sentido de su vida en ese pequeño guerrero. Tal vez... podía aprender a amar.

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
